mc_swissfandomcom-20200214-history
The Life of David Yellowfish
Introduction A man named Chidi walked in line, the sky was black. . The humid air was burning against his forhead. The british guards stood on either side, facing him, head to the sky, perfect posture, musket in hand. This country, Somalai. Britian was taking slaves from their tribe. His wife, was hiding back at their house, and was about to have a baby. As Chidi stepped onto the ship, a man in a blue and white uniform asked for his name. "My name Chidi." "Your new name will be John Yellowfish so we can call you by a real name." Chidi didn't attempt to spark a fight from that insult. He knew, They were guarded, he was not. As the ship left dock in the misty, humid night, John saw a figure on the coast line. It was his wife, along with a few four other men and women who were in hiding running after the ship to cause attention. Only John heard them. He yelled "My new name John Yellowfish, name my son, with Yellowfish," he said it as tears rolled down his face. She collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain, and with a broken heart. Later, that night, the ship became a speck in the distance, she could only see the red hull as she took one last look as she held her baby in her hand. Chapter 1 A New Generation 5 men on horses came to the tribe in Somolia, Africa. Everyone ran from their huts to the horsemen. Bomani (David) was now 14. Standing at 5' 7 and 100 pounds, and followed. "We're going to be rich, my freinds!" said David's friend, Chuks yelled in joy. "What is going on?" asked David. "The walord is here. He pick a crew this year from our colonies!" The warlord stepped off his horse. He was an pirate. Looking for a crew. "Now, we got a treasure fleet coming in tomorrow," he said with his ruthless smile. He picked 5 more people to his crew. One of them was David. In his mind, Bomani never wanted to do this, but his mother had treated him and cared for him by herself, he wanted to strike rich and leave Africa, go to London, and buy a big house. David followed the Warlord onto a small raft which would take them out to the ship. "What s your name?" asked David looking at the warlord. "Edward Teach." Chapter 2, The Death of the Pirate all Pirates fear After 6 months onboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, David had already plundered 7,000 pieces of gold and was on his way to fame as he was First Mate aboard the ship and known as the most skilled fighter onboard. Though one day thing would forever change. "We're coming aboard a British vessel, sir" I yell. "Ready the guns," Blackbeard yells back. As we open fire, we hear the cries of the pitiful English "Try and get the hooks, mate, we'll board." says Blackbeard We clash with the English for hours until we finally bring out the grappling hooks.I swing my way onto their deck and slash through their crew. Edward, behind me, slices each man at my back.We finally make it to the stairwell up to the stearing weal. "We're taking this ship," I smile. "Not today," says the English captain He charges at me I thrust my sword through his stomach and kick his body off my blade, the other men onboard scattered. I turn around to find a man charging at Edward as he was fighing another one. "Captiain your six!" I yell. "Wha-" Just as Blackbeard turned his head the man had swung his sword and cut off of his head, kicked me down and escorted our crew to the dirty, smelly brig. "Goddamnit, all my salary was on the Revenge, now it's on the sea floor." I say. "eh, calm down. You'll find a way out." says one of my long-time friend, Thomas, who sat next to me in the cell. "Where to the sea?" I ask "No, once we dock," smiles Thomas "You've got a plan?" I ask "When do I not have a plan?" he replies "Like every time. I always make the plans, smart ass," I laugh. Chapter Three, Free I woke up to thomas shaking me "Hey, we're gonna call you David once we escape to make it look like we belong here," thomas explains. "Mate, we're black, they'll guess we escaped from slave ships," I say "That's why we go to Spain," I threw my body up from the bench "Finally, some where I can be free!" I exclaim. The guard tie us together, and bring us out of the brig. We embark off the ship onto the docks. The sun beams down on us as if trying to burn us. I squint my eyes and I can make out navy guards escorting the begining of the line. Thankfuly, Thomas and I were of the last ones in the line. "Here's the plan, we act like we tripped and fall into the water over the dock, the rest of line will fall, while the navy guards focus their attention to the fron and middle, they will forget about us. Untie yourself and stay underwater, only emerge you mouth occasionally for air. Got it?" I dictate. "Well, I had a different plan, but that one is genius, mate!" Thomas says as he smiles. "Now," I say. Both Thomas and I "trip" and fall into the water, half of the line fell with us, because of the weight, the navy guards quickly pulled the men out of the water. Right as I hit the sand of the bank, I got to work. From my right pocket, I pulled my knife and sliced the line that connected me to thomas and the rest of the line. The rope was still tight around me and I knew I couldn't get even get passed the docks with it on, I untied it carefully, and put it in my pocket so it wouldn't attaract any attention, quicly I swam next to the ship, poped my head up to see the comotion. Thomas had been caught, he tried to break free punching both gaurds and diving ito the water, but he was shot in the arm and taken. "S***" I whispered to myself. Just as the my fellow crew matescontinued, one of the guards stopped them. "Wasn't there another little boy?" the guard asked. "No," thomas cried while holding his arm in pain. The guard gazed at the horizon line trying to find if boy had actaully escaped. I quickly pulled my head underwater and pushed up, trying to sink back to the bottom. After a full minute, and rose my head slowly. They were gone. Chapter 4, the solo ride to the Caribbean I quickly climb up the side of the Navy ship which captured up, the name on the back was branded "The Interceptor." The deck is empty. I pour the gunpowder from my pistol in the water. "Wet gunpowder is useless" I say to myself. I take out my cutlass and crouch down the stairs. "Damn, how dumb is the navy, leaving their fastest ship in dock unguarded, and letting a 16 year old commendere it," I smile. I run back up to the deck, guards patroling the docks are heading to the ship. I head to the bareels and open the tops. My smile conquers my face as I find untouched gunpower, atleast 40 pounds of it. While loading my gun, the navy guards board the ship. "Check the brig, Ill stay up here." says one guard. Quickly, I open the barrell next to me, it's empty. I jump in it and close the top. 15 minutes pass. 20 minutes. Then the guard gets to the barrells. "Gunpowders, gunpowder, gunpowder...." he says as he checks each one. He stands infont of the barell Im hiding in and opens it. For a split second, his eyes become the size of dinner plates. I thrust my cutlass into his head, jump out, take my cutlass back, and take his firearms. I throw his body into the barrell and move it the lower deck. "No one in the brig, how's it up there." the guard yells as he climbs the stairs. "Bill?" yells the guard. The guard starts to sprint up the stairs. I hide behind crates of food, as he passes me, I move from the crates, and crouch silently behind him. He makes his way to the deck where he find a note that I had written tacked to the door. I got hungry so I went for lunch, stay there, Ill be back with tea in 20 minutes. Your friend, ''Bill '' The guard smiles, "Damn you, Bill" he laughs. As he enjoys the letter, I throw a rock inbetween the man's legs. My position is about 2 inches behind him and I hold my cutlass to his head. He bends down and inspects the rock. "This is not from her-" he says as he turns around. "'Ello mate, fancy meeting you here" I smile and stab him in the chest. His body meets Bill's, in the crate. I sneak to the stearing wheal and position the rudder. Within in 15 minutes, the ship is almost out of port. "Where the hell is Bill and his mate?" asks the Commadore. "Not sure, sir. They went to the docks for inspection of the Interceptor." the guard replies. The Commadore walks with 3 guards to the docks to find the Interceptor leaving port. "What the hell is going on..." asks the commadore. "One of two things, either they took the ship, or someone else killed them and took the ship," says the guard "Took a genius to think of that," jokes the other guard. "Shut up and stop the damn ship!" screams the commadore. Chapter 5, Jamaican Family A week after escaping the ports, starving I dock in the of Kingston, Jamaica. A slave women walks up to me, "Who are you?" "My name is Bomani Culakka Yellowfish," I reply "Did you escape from slave ships?" "No, my father, Chadi Culakka, renamed John Yellowfish was captured as a slave and braught here to the caribbean. *cough* I... I am a pirate, under Blackbeard, but he was killed by the English navy, they sunk our ship, my 7 months of savings, 7,000 gold. The most I've ever heard of. Now, gone." I say. "Wait you father is John Yellowfish?" she asks. "Aye, never met the man," I say "He works on the same plantation as me, Ill bring you to our slave house tonight so you can meet him," she says "Oh yes, please. Thank you!" I cry. 6 hours later. The sun sets. As I wait on the shore, the same women greets me. "Now, my name is Cali, follow me." she says. After 20 minutes of walking we are at the plantation. "So did you sail to Jamaica youself?" she asks. "Indeed. My friend and I had a plot, but he was shot. I wasnt noticed....Only by one man, he didn't say anything though." I say. I think of that young man. A little older then me, maybe 20. I was suprised he hadn't attacked me with the way I ran my mouth, eh, watherever. We walk into the slave house and a man stares at me. He points at me, "This is my son...." he says "How'd you know?" asks the women. "He looks the same from my baby I was taken away from." he says "Dad.." I say He runs up and hugs me. After 2 hours of talking an old white man walks in. "Here's your food, n***.. Who the hell is he?" asks the man. "don't call me a n***" I stand "What are you gonna do about it, n***" the man says. "I was the f***** first mate of Blackbeard until 2 weeks ago when he was killed in battle. I f****** escpaed from the royal navy, took their best ship "The Interceptor, which I have docked on the shore now, I wouldN'T f*** with me." I warn him, as I hold his shirt bringing his face to my face with a pistol in my other hand. "You're.... Bomani that kid all the navy talks about.... The best fighter in Europe." he says nervously. "No, the most skilled sworsman, marksmen, and the merciless pirate in the world." I say as I shoot him in the temple. "You're a pirate?" asks my father. "Mom couldn't provide, Blackbeard asked, I made 7,000 gold in 6 months, how could I have refused." I say "Where's your gold." he asks "At the bottom of the ocean after the damned navy sunk the Revenge." I say. Chapter 6, Piracy Returns As I walk around Jamaica, everyone stops and stares, asks me if I'm an escaped slave. Me same reply: "Just because I'm black, doesn't mean I'm A DAMN SLAVE!" I yell. They usually back off by then. I reach a tavern and start to drink. NExt, I hear two men talking. "Are ye ready to bring real piracy to the caribbean?" one asks. "Aye," the other one agrees. I walk up to them. "I was the first mate of Blackbeard's crew," I start "You're Bomani??" asks the man. "Aye, am I really that famous?" I laugh. "Are ye looking for a crew, I heard Blackbeard died," he says "Aye, may I join?" I ask. "Of course!" he says. Screenshot_2013-10-13_09.39.35.png|David Yellowfish when younger David5.png|David now as King of Switzerland, at age 23 SwissKingMansion.jpeg|King Yellowfish's Mansion. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Person Category:Switzerland Category:Person Category:Switzerland